La oscuridad del Campeón
by Dark Mare Dragon
Summary: Oneshot. 5 años pasaron desde que el campeón de Sinnoh se cerro al mundo... Sinnohshipping


_**-One-Shot**_

_**-Sinnohshipping y un poco de Twinleafshipping**_

_**-Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Pokémon me pertenece.**_

**La oscuridad del Campeón**

Un par de cuencas grises observan en silencio el vacio salón. Aquel lugar que había presenciado su coronación como nuevo campeón de Sinnoh y como pretendientes a su trono intentaban luchar contra el sin oportunidad alguna. Eso era lo que pensaba Lucas, el joven campeón de 25 años. Odiaba la soledad que había en ese salón porque no hacía más que recordarle la soledad que sentía en su interior, una que sus compañeros Pokémon no podían llenar.

Ya habían pasado 5 años desde aquel suceso, aquel evento que lo hizo apartarse del mundo y dedicarse únicamente a entrenarse y mantener su titulo del más fuerte de Sinnoh, sumergiéndose en la oscuridad de tal manera que nadie pudiera alcanzarlo. No era siquiera capaz de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que la luz del sol toco su rostro. Y todo fue por aquellos dos que él consideraba sus mejores amigos…

Dawn, la asistente del Profesor Rowan y Barry, su amigo de la infancia y rival en las batallas. Lo recordaba perfectamente, como si la escena estuviera grabada a fuego en su cerebro. Aquel día en que iba a confesarle sus sentimientos a la peliazul.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Llego a su casa en Pueblo Arena, nervioso toco la puerta, pero al ver que después de algunos minutos no le abrían la puerta, extrañado coloco su mano en la manija comprobando que estaba abierta. Dio un par de pasos dentro antes de escuchar ruidos en el piso de arriba, pasmado también al escuchar la voz de su rubio amigo. _

_-¿Dawn? ¿Barry?- llamo en voz alta y al no conseguir respuesta subió en silencio las escaleras. Escucho ruidos provenir de la habitación de la chica y cuando estaba por tocar…_

_-Te amo, Barry…- la voz de la chica pronunciando aquellas palabras lo congelo en el lugar en el que se hallaba. "No puede ser, ¡No puede ser!" presiono el puño tanto que las puntas de sus dedos quedaron blancas. Su corazón estaba a punto de quebrarse, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse clavado ahí, esperando escuchar la respuesta de su amigo. Tal vez todo habría sido mejor de no haberlo hecho._

_-Y yo a ti Dawn…- no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, su mejor amigo, el único que conocía acerca de sus sentimientos por la chica se le estaba confesando a la misma, y como si quisieran echarle sal a sus heridas escucho como empezaban a besarse. Sin poder hacer nada empezó a alejarse lentamente y, cuando salió de la casa, echo a correr como si lo persiguiera el mismo demonio. Corrió por la ruta 201, con lágrimas rodando por su rostro, derrotando a todo Pokémon débil que se le cruzara con su Torterra._

_En lugar de dirigirse a Hojaverde siguió hasta el Lago Veraz, y adentrándose en la cueva en el centro de la isla libero todo lo que lo atormentaba. Golpeo la roca solida con sus puños una y otra vez hasta que le sangraron._

_Los odiaba, sentía que lo habían traicionado. Odiaba haberlos ayudado tantas veces. Odiaba como, a pesar de ser más fuerte que Barry, Dawn no lo hubiera elegido a él. Pero lo que más odiaba, con todo su ser, era a el mismo por no poder disfrutar de la felicidad de sus amigos y tener aquellos sentimientos de odio contra ellos. _

_Las lágrimas seguían fluyendo, cuando se vio rodeado por sus Pokémon. Torterra, su primer Pokémon y el más cercano se le acerco y froto su cabeza en el. Mesprit voló a su alrededor siendo el único que entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía su entrenador, no por nada era el ser de los sentimientos. Giratina, aquel dragón fantasma, no hizo nada pero Lucas pudo sentir como deseaba ir donde Barry y Dawn y hacerlos sufrir, aunque él no se lo permitiría. El resto, Lucario, Garchomp y Staraptor, se mantuvieron a un lado, esperando que su entrenador volviera a ser el de antes. Más no fue así._

_**-Fin del Flashback—**_

Desde ese día no fue el mismo, se volvió más frio, oscuro y callado. Volvió a la Liga Pokémon y reclamo su lugar como Campeón, entrenando a su equipo en lo profundo del monte Corona y afinando sus habilidades, forjando su voluntad, habilidad y destreza en aquel lugar. Nunca volvió a Pueblo Hojaverde o a Pueblo Arena.

El Profesor Rowan una vez paso a verlo a la liga, pidiéndole explicaciones acerca de su comportamiento. Se mantuvo en silencio, con la mirada fría y sin deseos de hablar pero el anciano no desistió y cuando rebaso el límite de su paciencia Lucas le tiro en la cabeza la pokedex que este le había dado.

-¡¿Qué mierda le importa lo que me pase?! ¡Lo único que le importa es que complete la Pokedex! Bueno, ahí tiene, completa hasta la última página, no vuelva a molestarme- dijo antes de retirarse al área del campeón. Esa fue la última vez que vio al anciano que le había dado su Torterra.

El odio, la rabia y la tristeza oscurecieron el alma del joven que una vez fue tranquilo, amable y bueno. Tal vez fuera exagerada su reacción, pero a el no le importaba, el destino del mundo estuvo en su espalda cuando el equipo Galaxia quiso usar a Dialga y a Palkia, nadie le pregunto si quería enfrentarlos, no, lo mandaron sin mayor ayuda que sus pokémon a hacer frente a un equipo de psicópatas, en ese momento la campeona, Cintia, era más fuerte que el pero de igual manera fue su deber. Si ellos hicieron eso, el era un santo.

El profesor no fue el único de sus conocidos que le fue a hablar, pero la mayor parte de ellos a la vez lo desafiaron. El que puso mayor esfuerzo fue Barry, quien lo intento docena de veces, intentando sacarle a su amigo aunque fuera una sola palabra, sin saber que él fue uno de los causantes. También lo intentaron Cintia, los líderes de gimnasio y el Alto Mando. Cualquiera menos ella…

Y ahora, el campeón, está cansado, perdió su espíritu de batalla, nadie puede hacerle frente y su llama se extinguió. Ahora entiende como se sentía el líder de ciudad Marina en ese entonces. Lo único que le quedaba, la emoción de la batallas, le ah sido arrebatada. Ninguno de los que derrotan al Alto Mando es suficiente para vencerlo, aun cuando intenta darles ventaja para hacer más divertido el reto, no pueden derrotar a ninguno de sus compañeros…

…¿Acaso eso que escuchaba eran pasos? Saco la Pokeball de Staraptor, preparándose para el combate pero no era más que Lucian, el miembro más fuerte del Alto Mando. Guardo su Pokeball antes de ver como el recién llegado le entregaba una carta.

-Llego esto para ti, Lucas, no tiene remitente pero decía para el campeón…- tras dejar la carta en la mesa, el miembro del Alto Mando se retiro deprisa. Lucas suspiro, aburrido, antes de observar la carta por primera vez. El sobre era de un azul claro, con el dibujo de un Empoleon en la parte trasera… Pensó en tirarla, si no tenia remitente no debía importar mucho, pero le intrigo un poco el dibujo de la fase final de Piplup….

_Campeón Lucas:_

_Ven a la ruta 201, en el Lago Veraz, el último lugar donde estuviste antes de ser lo que eres ahora y donde derramaste tus lágrimas. Te estaré esperando con la respuesta que buscas._

_Atentamente, la dueña de Empoleon._

Con los ojos grandes como platos por la sorpresa guardo sus Pokeballs en su cinturón, colocándose una chaqueta como la que usaba en su primer viaje y su antigua boina. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, no podía ser lo que él pensaba, ¿verdad? No lo sabía pero al parecer la "desconocida" conocía su secreto y su pasado, su razón para haber cambiado tanto.

Uso el vuelo de Staraptor para llegar pronto a Pueblo Hojaverde, y sin pasar a saludar a la madre que no veía en 5 años, corrió con todo lo que le dieron las piernas, desesperado por encontrar una luz al final de aquella larga oscuridad del camino que había elegido. Siempre había sido llamado lento, pero quien lo viera ahora no lo creería, avanzaba más rápido de lo que Barry nunca había hecho.

Cuando llego a la orilla uso surf de Garchomp para llegar al centro de la cueva. Cuando entro la vio, de espaldas, estaba la joven que protagonizo sus sueños para bien y para mal, vistiendo una bata de laboratorio. Se acerco y pudo ver como se volteaba, con una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

-¿Qué planeas Dawn?- dijo intranquilo, deseoso de escuchar la respuesta pero con un leve dejo de rabia aun impregnando su voz. La joven no dijo nada, siguió con su sonrisa triste mas saco una Pokeball y Lucas supo inmediatamente para que le había pedido venir, por lo que desenfundo la Pokeball de Lucario y sin decir palabra mas, se batieron en un duelo.

* * *

-Lo sabías, ¿verdad? No me podes vencer, Dawn, ¿para qué me retaste?- dijo antes de que Giratina acabara con lo que le quedaba de salud al Alakazam de Dawn, el ultimo pokémon de esta. Por un lado Lucas debía admitir que había peleado bien, había debilitado a su Staraptor, Lucario y Garchomp, pero no había podido ir mas allá, aun así había sido la que más lejos había llegado en el último tiempo.

-…Si, pero quería intentar darte un poco de la emoción que habías perdido.- dijo algo cansada, sorprendiendo nuevamente a su viejo amigo. Ante el silencio de este prosiguió- Viniste a este lugar hace 5 años después de que nos escucharas a Barry y a mi besarnos…

-¿Cómo es que…?- sonaba impactado, asombrado y otros muchos "ados" mas, pero antes de terminar de pronunciar su pregunta la chica lo interruptio.

-Te vi corriendo fuera de mi casa por la ventana… Le dije a Barry que me esperara y te seguí hasta… aquí… Intente hablarte pero tu odio me… asusto, te escuche gritar todo lo que sentías y no pude evitar sentirme mal…- mientras hablaba las lagrimas asomaron su rostro.

Y Lucas… Lucas no podía hacer nada, estaba congelado por las revelaciones. Por un lado quería abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien pero el otro lado de su cabeza, el odio que lo había acompañado este tiempo, le decía que la dejara sufrir, que se lo merecía. Y el campeón no supo qué hacer, más que dejarla continuar con su arrepentimiento.

-Yo te amaba pero… era tímida, esperaba que dieras el primer paso y tú… nunca lo diste, me acerque demasiado a Barry y lo quise, no como a ti, pero sentía que vos no me amabas. Por eso cuando Barry me beso, me le confesé…- ella no podía continuar pero quería, quería que su amigo supiera la verdad y no los odiara tanto.- Después de verte tan destrozado… deje de ver a Barry, pero este intento sacarte de la liga porque intuía que algo tenía que ver. Pero yo… nunca tuve el valor de ir a verte y confesarte esto… Perdóname, Lucas…

Lucas no pudo contestar, quería huir, volver a la soledad del salón del campeón y no enfrentar aquellos sentimientos que le resultaban tan dolorosos. Pero Mesprit salió de su Pokeball e intento que lo hiciera. Mas los dos, Pokemon y entrenador se detuvieron al ver como Dawn, de rodillas, sacaba un cuchillo y se apuntaba con él.

-¿Qué estas…?

-Sin mí en el mundo tal vez el viejo Lucas pueda volver…

Y en ese momento, de lo profundo de su corazón, salió el antiguo Lucas, quien le arrebato el cuchillo a la peliazul y la rodeo entre sus brazos, llorando el también. Dawn estaba paralizada y Mesprit volaba a su alrededor, alegre de ver a su verdadero dueño por fin.

-No, ni lo intentes, no me dejes, por favor, te amo… Perdóname tú a mí, fui lento y tímido, y por eso un estúpido durante estos últimos 5 años…- dijo destrozado, mientras apretaba fuertemente a la chica contra él, sin querer separarse de ella en el resto de su vida. Dawn al sentirlo sonrió verdaderamente, la primera sonrisa verdadera en 5 años.

-Mejor dejemos el perdón de lado y… estemos juntos.

Las penas antiguas no desaparecerían así de la nada, pero ahora podrían realmente ser felices, aceptando la oscuridad del otro, la rabia que Lucas acumulo durante todo este tiempo y la tristeza que Dawn junto. Lo único que necesitaban para purificar sus pecados era el uno al otro.

**Fin**

**Mmm, el final no me gusto y creo que esta un poco OC, pero no me culpen, de alguna forma tenía que terminarlo. Si no les gusta, por favor díganlo, se aceptan opiniones que todas me ayudan a mejorar.**

**Saludos, Dark Mare Dragon. **


End file.
